Home Again
by viciousblackrose
Summary: What happened before Remy moved in with the X-men and what happens when he goes back?


It had been five years since Remy had gained his powers and left his home town of New Orleans and the love of his life Marie, or as she went by Rouge.

He and the rest of the Xmen were heading to New Orleans to find a new mutant who had there powers for five years and hadn't been found by Cerebro in the first place.

When they landed Remy asked, " We can go to this park I know about first and then we will go look for this mutant who doesn't live to far away from the park".

Remy grabbed his motorcycle from the back of the blackbird.

While everyone else piled into the X-van.

They drove for about 2 miles and turned left once and they were heading strait for a big park.

That's when they saw a couple, a younger woman, and two boys.

One was about 5 and had long auburn hair tied up with a black ribbon and had two unique white pieces of hair that were left out of the ponytail. His eyes were a very interesting pair green on black (the white part was black and the part where the regular color was green). He looked like the young women who had the white stripes and green eyes. That must be his sister.

The other child looked to be about 6 and had short brown hair and brown eyes and he looked like the child of the couple.

Kitty asked, " How old is your son?"

"He's almost 7". The woman answered

Kitty looked over at the other girl "How old is your brother"?

"What"? The young women answered

" The other boy"? Kitty asked.

" That would be my son". The girl answered

" How old were you when he was born"? Kitty asked

" 15". The girl answered

Remy looked at the girl Kitty was talking to and realized that the young women was Marie his girlfriend that he had left after his powers manifested and she had a son.

That's when he realized the boy was his son.

He walked over toward Kitty and Marie and got down on one knee and looked into Marie's eyes.

At first she just stared before she realized it was Remy.

She stood up as he did and she jumped on him and kissed him on the lips passionately.

" Oh, Remy"! She said

" My Marie, mon chere". Remy said

" Mommy, what are you doing"? The five-year-old boy said. Towards Marie.

" Jake this is your, daddy". Marie said to the five year old.

All of the Xmen sucked in breath.

" I didn't even know you were pregnant, was it the day before my powers manifested or the 2 weeks before that." Remy said.

"It was the 2 weeks before, I found out I was pregnant the day you left, and that's the day I moved into your house and Mercy and Tante Mattie took care of me." Marie said.

" Come home and we can talk about what we going to do from here". Marie said

"I already got that worked out". Remy said

"What"? Marie said

"Will you marry me"? Remy said

"Of course I will". Marie answered.

Jake looked at his parents or at his supposed father.

"Jake is it ok if your daddy marries your momma"?

"Yes " Jake said.

"Oh, baby are you sure it is ok". Marie said

"Mommy, I love you and I want you to be happy especially if it is with my daddy". Jake said.

"Marie are you truly happy with marrying me". Remy asked looking into her eyes.

"I am happy if you are, besides I don't go by Marie anymore its Rouge".

"Why"? Remy said.

"Because the day after I had Jake, I got my mutant powers and I have been using my powers to help the Thieves Guild, while you have been gone". Rouge said.

"You work for my father, now"? Remy asked her angry.

"Yes, I started doing thief work for your dad the year after I had Jake". Rouge said

All of a sudden a hot red motorcycle came right down the street and came to a sudden stop. The occupant of the motorcycle got off the bike and came running towards Rouge. He ran towards her "We got trouble, the war is coming, the assassins are at the house, and we need all of the rest of the thieves guild". He said

"What and When"? Rouge said.

"We need you and Henri there, now". He said.

"We got both the LeBeau boys, now". Rouge said grabbing Remy's hand.

"So you decide to come back at the exact time we need the thieves guild together". The man said pulling off the helmet.

The man whose name was Julien pulled out a knife and headed straight towards Remy with it he pushed the knife towards him. Rouge jumped in the way and Julien stabbed her in the stomach.

Rouge fell to the ground and started to whimper.

Julien said "Look what you have made me do stab my little sister".

"She is my fiancé and she would rather have me live to take care of our son then have the daddy he never had leave so early". Remy said bending down to pick his Marie up off the floor.

The man that made up half of the other couple tackled Julien.

Remy looked up and said "Henri get off of him".

"Why should I, he stabbed my sister in law, and she is also like my sister. I won't let him kill the one thing that is good for the guild". Henri said.

" Henri LeBeau, get your ass off the ground and off of Julien". The woman said.

Henri stood up off the ground and kicked Julien in the one place men should never be kicked in.

"Pick of Rouge, Remy and I will get Julien". Mercy said.

All of sudden they saw rouge start to glow.

" What the hell"? Remy said.

"Rouge has a healing factor and she is healing herself right, now". Henri said.

Rouge stood up straight and headed straight for a forest green motorcycle and yelled over her shoulder "Head towards the house".

She got on the bike and took off.

The X-men and the couple followed her towards a huge mansion not to far from the park.

They saw a bunch of people fighting.

Rouge jumped the fence and said, "Stop". Every one stopped and bowed.

"Your highness".

All the X-men said "What"?

" I am from both guilds, I was born assassin and I gave birth to a thief I am princess of the assassins and queen of the thieves." Said rouge

All of the X-men just stood there in awe.


End file.
